a living
by M3GAN
Summary: Trowa getrs cut from the circus, and the dark secret of how Heero gets by


I don't own Gundam wing.  
  
Beware, OOC in Heero and kinda in Trowa. But Trowa's ok cause he can be anything. Beware; some swearing. And as you can see, I'm a huge fan of using the cute little faces to show emotion ^_~  
  
(Trowa walks in the front door looking realy mad) :(  
  
Hilde: ??? what's wrong Trowa?  
  
Trowa: those circus bastards are cutting back on our pay!  
  
Sally: why?  
  
Trowa: watch the news..  
  
Hilde: it's on now! look!  
  
(on the news, a man that works for the circus is being interviewd) man: this circus is absolutly, positivly one hundred percent guarenteed to be 'almost' safe. Your chances of getting hurt are about 50/50, that's pretty good!  
  
reporter: ...what's that grizly doing in the parking lot?! (the camera turns to where a grizly bear is ripping the roof off of a van)  
  
man(standing in front of the camera): uh..hehehe...he's just getting alitle exercise  
  
reporter: hu-huh..and- oh my god! that lion just swallowed a little girl!! explain that!  
  
man: ...uh... ok, that happend because-(the man punches the reporter and runs)  
  
Newscaster: ...and now we turn to the terrible condition of the tent. (the reporter enters the tent to all the suffering people clinged to the wabbly stands)  
  
ring leader: ok fans, thats an hour. Now you can all take an air-break and go outside to breathe!  
  
(the reporter is trampled by people running outside for air)  
  
ring leader: remember to take a good long breath before you come back in because you wont get another for about an hour.  
  
reporter: and there you have it. The tent is an anti-oxygen green house, the rides are falling apart, people are being eaten, and less people are coming to be killed at the colony circus.  
  
(Trowa goes into his room)  
  
Sally: that's gotta suck...  
  
(at supper time, they're all eating lasagna in the living room)  
  
Quatre: ....ya know Trowa. There's a spot open at my mansion that you could fill.  
  
Trowa: ...If it's the janitor; stop making fun of me!  
  
Quatre: no, you'd interview people that want to work at my company.  
  
Trowa: ..hmm.....what do you pay?  
  
Quatre: eight bucks an hour?  
  
Trowa: I'll take it!  
  
(that Thursday, 9:00 am, 'Trowa's' office)  
  
(a young man walks in)  
  
man: my name is Jerrid Height, and I'm answering the add about the flower arrangements?  
  
Trowa: yea, the ones in the back. I'll need you to fill out this form; it asks if you're an experianced stylest gardener and how flexible your hours are and so on...  
  
(the man takes the form and starts filling it out) (three minutes later. Trowa looks at his sheet)  
  
Trowa: ok, we'll call you if you get the job  
  
(the man leaves)  
  
(a woman enters wearing a trench coat) woman: are you Trowa Barton?  
  
Trowa(looking at her suspiciously): ...yea (the woman opens her coat and reveals.......no clothes)  
  
Trowa: //.0 you're hired!  
  
(the woman leaves)  
  
Quatre(on the speaker-phone): Trowa!  
  
Trowa: what? where are you!?  
  
Quatre: I can see you through the camera!  
  
Trowa: realy? ok, what am I doing? (Trowa waves his arm)  
  
Quatre: :( you're getting fired! Thats what you're doing!  
  
Trowa: Fired!? you can't fire me! I QUIT!  
  
Quatre: fine!  
  
Trowa(grabing his coat): .....jackass......oh by the way, you still up for lunch at one?  
  
Quatre: yea, I'll be there  
  
Trowa: k  
  
(outside his office, women are lined up at the door wearing thong bikinis and fur coats) Trowa: sorry ladies! I'm closed!  
  
everyone: awwww...  
  
(at home)  
  
Trowa: I made like, half a buck...  
  
Hilde: mabe you could work for Releena?  
  
Trowa: can I Releena?  
  
Releena: aww...sorry Trowa, but it a rule that we can't hire bums  
  
Trowa: :( mabe its for the best, cauze working for a slutty bitch isn't that fun either!...  
  
Releena: :o  
  
Sally: people! stop it! Milliardo? You said that you had a spot open?  
  
Milliardo: .....yea. Ya see; one of my horses died of lung canc- ah hell I hit it with my car! anywayz, I need a replacement? .....of course he can't!  
  
Trowa: aw! you guys suck!  
  
Wufei: well, Heero somehow gets by without a job.  
  
Sally: yea, where do you live, and what do you eat???  
  
Heero: that's none of your buisness...  
  
Duo: I now what he eats  
  
Hilde: what? tell me!  
  
(Duo whispers something in her ear)  
  
Hilde: aw! Heero!  
  
Heero: what? ...They're just gophers! nobody's gonna miss em'!  
  
Hilde: gophers too?!  
  
Heero: what did he tell you about? That old lady's garden?  
  
Hilde: and you steal vegtables?!  
  
Releena: Heero! ...go ...make lunch or something! go away!  
  
Duo: hehe, hey Heero, make your 'special' burgers.  
  
Heero: *gasp* you know I can't make those anymore Duo! I think the cat pound is catching on...  
  
Sally: _ no no no! shutup!  
  
Releena: Heero!  
  
Heero: ...lunch, right! (Heero runs into the kitchen)  
  
Trowa: ...  
  
Heero(in the kitchen): oh and Milliardo? uh, you guys didnt realy need that dead horse that was in your drive-way... did you?  
  
(Milliardo gags)  
  
Hilde: don't tell me you ate that too!  
  
Heero: ....I can lie and say I didnt?  
  
Releena: stop talking!  
  
Sally: you ate an entire horse by yourself?!  
  
Heero: not all of it! I saved some for winter  
  
Releena: :( before you know it, he'll be eating people!  
  
(the next day) (on the news, there is a report at the circus again)  
  
reporter: the people who work here are giving a big thanx to Quatre Reberba Winner for donating eight thousand dollars to the colony circus. The owners of the circus said that the money will be used to hire better mechanics and put air holes in the big tent.  
  
Hilde: Trowa! come see this!  
  
Trowa: I know! Yea! I get to go back to work!  
  
(Quatre walks in) Quatre: hey Trowa, did you see the ne-  
  
Trowa: yes! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, Quatre!!!  
  
Quatre: ^-^ your welcome, Trowa! Oh and they told me to tell you to get your butt down there.  
  
Trowa: kay, cya! (Trowa leaves)  
  
Releena: that was VERY nice of you Quatre!  
  
Quatre: I know. Its just that they all looked so happy when I handed the owner the check! (Quatre blushes) and Cathrin hugged me...  
  
Releena: ^-^ Kay, I gotta go home now. Sally and Hilde; remember not to let Heero out of your sight, no-mater WHAT!  
  
Sally: ok!  
  
Hilde: where is he anyway?  
  
Wufei(walking in): I just went to ask mr.Tompsan if I could borrow his lawn mover. His truck was there, the lights were on, but he didnt answer!  
  
Heero(in the kitchen with a trey of meaty-smelling muffins): did you know the muffin man? the muffin man, the muffin man? ........yea, I hated mr.Tompsan too!...  
  
everyone: :o  
  
owari  
  
Well thats my story! lol, gomen if Heero kinda grossed you out there... if it helps, he DID cook them and stuff.... didn't help, did it? Tell me what you think! 


End file.
